The present invention generally relates to semiconductor device manufacturing, and more particularly to fabricating finFET devices with multiple channel lengths.
A fin-type field effect transistor “FinFET” is a type of transistor that has a fin covered by a gate conductor. The gate conductor covers the channel portion of the fin and source and drain portions of the fin extend beyond the coverage of the gate conductor. As Very Large Scale Integration (VLSI) drives the reduction of the size of transistors to smaller dimensions, the power supply voltage is no longer able to be reduced in proportion due to non-scaling threshold voltages of transistors. This limits the amount of size reduction that can be accomplished on the gate length of FETs, and FinFETs.